The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combustor apparatus for a gas turbine engine. Although the present invention was developed for use in a gas turbine engine, certain applications of the invention may fall outside of this field.
A gas turbine engine is typical of the type of turbo machinery in which the present invention may be advantageously employed. In a conventional gas turbine engine, increased pressure fluid from a compressor is passed through a diffuser to condition the increased pressure fluid for subsequent combustion. The conditioned fluid is fed into a combustion chamber, which is typically defined by a combustor dome panel and inner and outer combustor liners. A series of fuel nozzles spray fuel into the combustion chamber where the fuel is intermixed with the conditioned fluid to form a combustion mixture. The combustion mixture is ignited and burned to generate a high temperature gaseous flow stream. The gaseous flow stream is discharged into a turbine section having a series of turbine vanes and turbine blades. The turbine blades convert the thermal energy from the gaseous flow stream into rotational kinetic energy, which in turn is utilized to develop shaft power to drive mechanical components, such as the compressor, fan, propeller, output shaft or other such devices. Alternatively, the high temperature gaseous flow stream may be used directly as a thrust for providing motive force, such as in a turbine jet engine.
In some prior combustor designs, the inner and outer combustor liners are supported at their upstream ends and their downstream ends are allowed to float relative to the first turbine vane or nozzle. A technique sometimes used to support the upstream ends of the liners is to mount the liners to the combustor dome panel via a number of support pins extending between the inner and outer combustor casings. More specifically, the dome panel is disposed between the upstream ends of the liners and the support pins are inserted through aligned openings in the dome panel, liners and casings. However, misalignments between the support pins and the openings may potentially cause deformation and/or the formation of localized stresses. Another technique used to support the combustor liners is to mount the liners directly to the inner and outer combustor casings via a number of mounting arms. The mounting arms are typically configured to allow the combustor liners to float relative to the inner and outer casings to accommodate for different rates of thermal expansion and contraction. However, misalignments between the combustor liners, casings and mounting arms may also cause deformation and the buildup of localized stresses.
Thus, a need remains for further contributions in the area of combustor technology. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and non-obvious way.
One form of the present invention contemplates a combustor apparatus adapted to support combustor liners in spaced relation to define a combustor chamber.
Another form of the present invention contemplates a combustor apparatus adapted to shield at least a portion of a support structure from fluid flowing through a flowpath.
In yet another form of the present invention, a combustor apparatus includes a combustor liner support adapted to maintain first and second combustor liners in spaced relation. The combustor liner support has a shroud portion extending into a flowpath defined between first and second flowpath structures maintained in spaced relation by a support member. The shroud portion is disposed adjacent the support member to shield at least a portion of the support member from fluid flowing through the flowpath.
In a further form of the present invention, a gas turbine engine combustor includes inner and outer combustor casings interconnected by a support structure with inner and outer combustor liners disposed therebetween, and a combustor liner support having a dome member adapted to maintain the inner and outer combustor liners in spaced relation to define a combustion chamber. The combustor liner support has a load transfer member extending from the dome member. The load transfer member is coupled to at least one of the inner and outer casings and is adapted to cover at least a portion of the support structure.
In a further form of the present invention, a gas turbine engine includes a diffuser section having an inner wall spaced from an outer wall to define an annular flowpath and being coupled together by a plurality of struts, and a combustor section having inner and outer combustor liners and a combustor liner support. The combustor liner support includes an annular dome panel and a plurality of load transfer members extending therefrom, with the dome panel being adapted to maintain the inner and outer combustor liners in spaced relation to define a combustion chamber. The load transfer members extend into the flowpath to shield at least a portion of each strut from fluid flowing through the flowpath.
In a further form of the present invention, a gas turbine engine includes a diffuser having inner and outer walls spaced apart to define a flowpath with means for transmitting loads between the inner and outer walls, and means for supporting inner and outer combustor liners in spaced relation to define a combustion chamber. The supporting means including means for substantially isolating the load transmitting means from the flowpath.
One object of the present invention is to provide a unique combustor apparatus for a gas turbine engine.
Further forms and embodiments of the present invention shall become apparent from the drawings and descriptions provided herein.